The present disclosure relates to storage services, and more specifically, to replica migration of data in a distributed file system.
Cloud computing is an established trend in enterprise and consumer computing, making it easier to perform computational tasks in cloud datacenters. The cloud datacenters are accessed by clients through an existing network. Some cloud based solutions keep all data in the cloud. Storage in cloud environments may be distributed on a range of dedicated storage devices such as network-attached storage (NAS) or storage area network (SAN) products or storage may be distributed across different compute nodes via the help of a distributed storage layer, which combines the local disks of all participating nodes into one consistent pool.